


Gallowstale

by Non_binary_panda9



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_binary_panda9/pseuds/Non_binary_panda9
Summary: In this world, it's survival or death, to put it simply. At first, the humans set the monsters underground, but they let them free on the third-day being underground. And all was well, and pretty peaceful everyone got along....until one day the world turned fearful of these soulless beings going around killing innocent humans and monsters...what will our survivors do?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a quick warning!
> 
> This story contains gore, mentions rape later on in the story, mentions mental disorders, etc. If you do not wish to read at this point, please leave now or if you don't mind, then enjoy this tale.
> 
> Disclaimer!!
> 
> I'm not well educated on the disorders mentioned so, please don't take offense or think it's the right info! How I'm doing the disorders of this au is on what I was told in Counseling and mental health class, and from some youtube vids, I'm putting it into a way that sounds more undertale like so please don't think the way is explained as a disorder to be true! And I hope people with the disorders mentioned don't take offense; this is how I view these disorders; I know they are different for people who have them, so please don't take it out of context again; this is for an undertale au and is a fictional way to view the disorder!

This story begins with a woman and a man working in the lab looking over some old papers signed by a W.D Gaster. “Well, if we mix negative energy with determination, then we could control bodies...” said the man as he looked at his wife, the woman next to him, who sighed, thinking. 

The woman then looked at the papers before looking at her husband. “Yes, but if we do that, we have to counter with positive so they won't attack us,” she said with a bored sigh before thinking of something bold. “Unless they already have Positivity...we could use our chi-” she was interrupted by her husband, who gasped.

“But they are only seven, my love. Their body most likely wouldn't be able to handle such a cruel experiment,” he argues with his wife on the matter as a small child walked into the room.

“Mother? Some package arrived.” came a soft voice as the child walked closer to the woman. The woman stares at the child a moment before roughly grabbing their arm. “Ow ow ow mommy, stop it hurts!” the child started to cry, not understanding what was happening to them.

The lab soon filled with screams and cries as the child was experimented on for the selfish purpose of wanting to control the world.

The child was crying a black ink-like substance as their body was shaking, but their body could handle the experiment, unlike what the papers originally stated. “Wow...Let us bring them to doctor Gaster to prove the old man wrong!” the man said excitedly, looking at his child as if they were just an experiment.

The child curled up crying because the pain was unbelievable, and it felt like they were torn apart and put back together again. The couple picked up the kid and carried them out of the lab. The package forgotten on the lab counter as they left to see doctor Gaster; what they didn't know was it was a "you're fired" letter and a note to pack their things.


	2. Chapter two

As the two go to Doctor Gaster's, the child was still crying in pain. It still being unbearable.

-with Docter Gaster-

Gaster was helping his firstborn, Sans, with his science project for his college assignment. The two continued to work on it till they were interrupted by Gaster's second-born son, Papyrus, coming into the lab. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Dad, there are two scientists at the door looking for you.” the second born stated and looked nervous about his words.

Gaster raised a non-existent brow before excusing himself from his firstborn. “Alright, Papyrus, I'll be there in a moment. Let me just wash up.” came an annoyed tone from him though it wasn't towards his son. It was more of the already guessed who the two scientists at the door were. “I'll be back, Sans,” he tells his firstborn as he leaves to wash his hands.

After he washed up a bit, he went to the living room, where he saw the two scientists on the couch with a child who was still crying, but it wasn't as loud as it was earlier. “Ah, Doctor Gaster, we have something to show you!” came an excited response from the woman. “We experimented on your old plan, and it-” the woman was interrupted by Gaster.

“Alice, that plan was hazardous! Especially on a live subject! That's why the project was abandoned!” Gaster shouts, upset that the two would even consider that project.

“But sir, it was a success with our son.” the man explained to Gaster, who looked furious at the two. “The subject has to already have extremely high amounts of positivity.” he continues explaining as if he and his wife did nothing wrong.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Experimenting on your own kid just how low are you two! This is why you two were fired!” Gaster growled at the two making the two leave his residence, not wanting to see either of them at the moment.

-with Alice and her husband-

The two leave and were pissed off that Gaster fired them even though they had finally made a success. “Galahad, what are we going to do?”Alice asked her husband as the two made it home with their success of an experiment.

The two then decided to see if they did anything wrong by again experimenting on their child they didn't care for anymore.

After not finding anything wrong, they decided to ask around for volunteers for a psychological experiment to lore people into their lab to be trapped into torture as they worked on more and more people...

The people they experimented on didn't survive. They died no matter how hard Alice and Galahad tried saving them to use them; the experiments kept dying. The only one that survived the experiment was their child.

Alice thought maybe trying to copy what they did for their child, which leads to more failures but with a different result. Instead, of dying the subjects became violent, and their skin rotted, making ink-like liquid leak from their bodies. Alice and her husband like this result better than the work that their child had.

“Itsuki!” Alice called her child down to the lab. The child, now known as Itsuki, comes down to the lab being terrified, hoping that today wasn't their day to be experimented on. “Let's go pay Doctor Gaster a little visit.” Alice cackled like a madwoman making her child collect the most violent subjects as she and her husband plan to attack Gaster...


	3. Chapter three

-with Gaster-

Gaster was with his boys, just having a nice break from work. He listens to Papyrus go on and on about his story project while he watched Sans draw in his sketchbook. This was just a peaceful day, an average ordinary day nothing was going to happen to them today...oh, how wrong he was as these soulless beings broke through his door with ease. Gaster was quick on his feet and moved his sons behind him.

“What on earth is going on?!” he shouts at the creature who hissed and attacked him. “Boys go!” he shouts as he fights for his life. More and more creatures came as they overpowered him.

Sans' pov

My brother and I watched it in horror as our father was being torn apart in front of us. We couldn't move as tears flowed out of our eye sockets as the creatures overpower our dad tearing him apart him screaming for us to run. I finally got the courage to grab Pap's hand and run with him to escape those ink leaking things.

I managed to get to our rooms and get our survival kits and, in case of emergency, backpacks full of food, clothes, water everything we needed. I see Paps get a few personal things putting them in his inventory before me and him leave the house running far away.

No one's pov

-back with the house-

Gaster was at peace that his boys left, so he gave in to being torn apart, just happy that his boys would be alive as the creatures feasted on his bones, killing him in his home. While this happened, a woman and man watched with gleeful expressions, happy with the results of this attack...

-to the skeleton brothers-

Papyrus' pov

My brother and I were now walking the streets. We noticed a few things. One, our lovely city was no longer the happy go-getter town. Two, our dad wasn't the only one attacked. I looked around with horror in my eyes, bodies scattered everywhere, some more mangled than others. I started to cry as my brother continues to hold my hand taking me to nowhere. When I looked at his expression, he looked like he was trying to keep a blank face, but it was apparent he to was scared...I just hope we get somewhere safe...


	4. Chapter four

Sans' pov

It's been three weeks now...me and paps have been raiding stores for supplies or other things that looked interesting. We tried looking for survivors, but we haven't found any yet. We started logging everything in case we died, and someone finds our dust...though I'm beginning to lose hope every day...we walked out of our city in hopes to find more people but again, no luck. All we see is bloodshed and dust blowing through the winds. It was like walking through a warzone.

Paps and I haven't spoken in these three weeks out of despair....I don't blame him. I mean, it's like we're the only living things left...but that can't be right....right? There have to be people still alive, right? There's no way everyone is dead, right?

“Sans?...” my brother finally speaks to me as he looks at me. “Do you think we'll be able to find anyone?” he asked me, crying again.

“To be honest, Paps, I don't know, but if we do, we better hope they're friendly...” I replied and got a nod in response as we continued walking.

-somewhere else in the country-

???'s pov

I was with my girlfriend watching our favorite anime while eating our favorite ramen, just having a peaceful day since we were both off of work today. “Heh, the fighting part is the best part!!!!” I cackled, being excited from the scene on tv.

My girlfriend snorts at me. “Undyne, you always say that!” she said, smiles and snuggles into me. 

I wrapped my arm around her and chuckled. “I can't help it, Alphys!” I chuckled as we continue to watch anime. 

Well, that was until we heard screaming outside, making us get up and run out of our door. And what we saw was terrible, these creatures that were leaking ink attacking our neighbors.

I go and fight two of them off of our neighbors, but I was too late in saving them. I tried not to cry and look at Alphys, who was protecting a kid as best as she could as those bastards claw and scratch her. “Alphie!” I screamed and was going to save her but more surrounded me. I tried my hardest to kill them before they killed my Alphys.....I....I didn't make it....they killed my girlfriend....the girl I was going to ask for her hand in marriage...is torn apart by those evil creatures.

I watched as my lover was eaten alive before those bastards thought they could just leave. I ran after them, killing every last one that killed my Alphys. 

After I killed all of them, I went back to my lover's body, which was slowly turning to dust...I took all of her personal items on her now, putting them in my inventory before going into our apartment to get everything I needed or whatever I wanted to take with me.

I walked out of my apartment building and looked for medical supplies killing any of those creatures that were in my way...


	5. Chapter five

-now too???? A normal house?-

???'s pov

I was getting tired of my grandma being a shit head. She hates me for what I don't know. Hi, I'm Chara....and I miss my mom and dad. They died last year, and I blame myself for their deaths. If I just would have gone with them, maybe just maybe they would be alive, and perhaps I would still be with them instead of my demon of a grandma.

I decided to pack my stuff, planning to run away from this godforsaken house. After getting all of my belongings, I open my window and get ready to jump out. When I heard the door open, I ran to the window jumping out of it, running as fast as I could away from my grandma's screams.

‘Finally, I'm free...’ I thought to myself as I slowed down, now walking in front of shops in town. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me as I was about to turn the corner. I was slammed into by a goat kid falling to the ground.

He looked at me and started crying and apologizing as he helps me up. “I'm so sorry I didn't see you!” he rants out, making me chuckle.

“It's ok; it was my fault too. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.” I said, smiling, accepting his apology, but he insisted on giving me a gift as an apology. I guess it's traditional to where he's from, so I follow him to his house, being comfortable with him for some odd reason.

He and his family are really nice, and I get more comfortable with them having a lovely time. I told them about my grandma, and Toriel, goat kid's mom, suggested staying with them. I...I don't know how to feel about this. Should I accept or not? Will they turn me away? Are they secretly like my aunt? I don't know what to do...


	6. Chapter six

-a year or two later, about 201X-

Chara's pov

It's been three years since I've been with the Dreemurrs, and I love them just as I did with my human parents. Things happened within those three years...mostly Asriel, the goat kid, turning into a flower...it happened after about a year of me being with the Dreemurrs, I became very sick and couldn't move too well... 

I didn't see much of Asriel during that time and never found out why every time I asked about it, he always says he got cursed and to leave it at that, but I don't believe him.

Anyways we're going to the movies as a group, so oh well...

???'s pov

Ugh, hi, I guess you, weird person....anyways, I'm flowey the flower though I used to be a goat monster. How did this happen? I was cursed, at least that's what I tell Chara...actually, it happened because I was looking for a cure for them since they got sick after a year of staying with us.

I was looking through one of my dad's; his name is Asgore, old spell books he has in our attic and doesn't really go up there anymore...anyway, the only way I could save them was using most of my magic into an ancient healing spell, in the end, it turned me into a flower as to why a flower I have no clue. Still, I don't regret doing that for Chara. I care a lot about them and would miss them if they died...

Today my mom decided to take us to the movies as a family. I was being carried by Chara, who had me in their lap. The car ride went smoothly till we saw some human in the alleyway digging through the trash.

The human noticed us and looked like they would run away, but my mom surprised them...


	7. Chapter Seven

Flowey's pov

My mom surprised the human digging through trash by telling them to come with us to eat actual food. The human was hesitant to go with us, but they end up coming with us.

We end up going to the diner down the road instead of the movies. The human we took in was scarfing down the food my mom got them.

“Slow down. You might choke.” My mom tells the human, who slows down from stuffing their face. “Now, can you please tell me why you were digging through the trash?” she asked though we kinda knew the answer, seeing as the human was still trying to stuff their face.

“Was hungry...” the human said after wiping their face with their dirty shirt.

My mom frowns as she then proposed to take the human in and take care of them, making the human look surprised, but they didn't reject the idea, so I guess they were ok with it?

The human's pov

This lady wasn't kidding, was she? I looked at her in shock and couldn't believe she offered me to stay with her and her family. “Uhm, ok, I guess...” I said softly and looked at my plate nervously.

“What is your name, my child?” she asked me in her sweet tone as she smiles at me.

“My name is Frisk...” I said calmly as I started to play with my food nervously.

The nice woman smiles more. “That's a lovely name Frisk,” she says as she started eating along with her family, who introduced themselves. This was going to be interesting.

-two years later-

Frisk's pov

It's been two incredible years with the Dreemurr's and I love them dearly. We were in the living room of our lovely home playing some board games for family night.

That's when it happened...these weird creatures broke down our door and...they...they killed mom and dad. They tore them to shreds as if they were nothing. I was crying as Chara grabs Flowey and me running away, also crying.

We were running away from the creatures with whatever was on us at the time, not looking back in fear of being eaten...


	8. Chapter eight

Undyne's pov

It's been what 52 years already. Alright, let me tell you how I met the boneheads.

-flashback-

50 years of being alone and surviving this hell I used to call home. I trained myself to be quicker, stronger, and to travel lightly. Well, most of the time. Anyway, it comes time for me to move bases again, so I packed all the food and medical supplies along with other stuff I had with me. I decided to get more supplies since I was running low on them before looking for a new base.

I go to one of the abandoned stores nearby to get more supplies; I noticed two other auras in the store with me; oddly, they didn't seem to be like the creatures I fight, so I stay on alert and continue to go through the store, but I was tense.

‘Am I not the only survivor?’ I suddenly thought as I was stuffing my bag with food supplies. ‘No way I would have noticed before....right?’ I continue to think to myself, not paying attention to my surroundings for a moment.

“Oh, thank god we aren't the only ones anymore, paps.” someone from behind me sobs, making me jump and point a spear at the two skeletons behind me.

The taller one raised his arms up in surrender while the smaller one continues to sob, being really happy to see me, I guess. “Who are you, and what do you want?!” I hissed at them, still keeping my guard up.

“I'm Papyrus, and then the sobbing mess is my older brother Sans. We thought we were the only ones to survive till we saw you.” the taller one explained to me and looked calm as his brother sniffles, wiping his face.

“Y-y-yea, it's been like fifty years since we saw a survivor like us.” the smaller one talks again after calming down.

After the three of us get our supplies, we walk out together. I offered them to follow me, feeling bad for them, and with that, the three of us started living together under my conditions. 

“Look, here is how this is going to work.” I started as we have the tea I made moments after we got everything set up at the new base. “You guys can stay with me if and only if you two train and split chores with me. You two aren't going to be freeloaders, ya hear?” I finished after taking a sip of tea.

“Ok, what exactly do you want us to do?” the smaller one asked. We then discussed the arrangements. The tall one would help with would clean the base. The small one would wash clothes, and as for me, I would cook...but the two wanting us to trade off all three chores. Like the tall one would cook one week, and the small one would cook the week after that. At first, I was hesitant, but I agreed.

-still in flash back, but three days later-

Sans' pov

I was doing one of my video logs after I did my chores. I noticed that the fish lady was watching me, confused. I paused recording. “You need something...miss?” I asked awkwardly since we still didn't know her name, but she now knows ours from yesterday.

She stares at me for a long moment. “What are you doing?” she finally asked.

“Oh uhm, I'm making these logs in case someone finds our dust, or if we come out of this alive, people will know our story,” I explained to her, gaining a snort in response.

“You are weird, but it is a good idea; how do you work these logs?” she asked with an interested hum.

I gleefully explained how to work the cam recorder and finished my log before setting it up for her to do.

I left her to record her log and showed her how to stop it and save it when she was done.

After about 20 to 23 minutes, all three of us started training together and had a two-on-one match.

Ma and Paps won! Woo Hoo! The both of us panting heavily as we shared our excitement that we finally won a match.

Fish lady snorts and pants as well. “Undyne...my name is Undyne,” she told us, grinning at us.

-out of flashback-

Undyne's pov

“Sans! I was supposed to tell them the rest, idiot!” I huffed and noogied his good side of his skull, making him laugh as the two humans and flower stare at the two of us being goofballs...


	9. Chapter nine

Chara's pov

-mini flashback to right before they came to Sans, paps, and Undyne's base-

It's been a few months since me, Frisk, and Flowey have been on our own trying to stay alive with the few supplies we had left.

We were looking for a safe place for sleep before being on the move again. I noticed three black figures go towards a store near here. “I think there are more people up ahead...” I said softly, pointing towards the store.

Flowey looked suspicious of this, but he and Frisk agree to check it out with me. We walked towards the three figures, and I was relieved when we saw it was just three monsters. One was a fish lady monster, and the other two were skeletons.

The shorter skeleton had noticed and looked like he was crying? I don't know; I wasn't really sure. When the three of us got closer, I saw I was correct; the smaller skeleton was crying, and the taller one was trying to soothe him.

The taller one introduced himself as Papyrus and said the smaller one was named Sans. The fish lady didn't seem to really trust us that much.

The six of us ended up getting surrounded by these weird goopy creatures, and we fought them to stay alive. We ended up earning the fish lady's trust and respect after the fight.

“You three can come stay with us,” she said with a hum and fixed her eye patch. “But you three have to train and do chores like we do,” she added with a chuckled.

Frisk raised a brow. “Why are you taking us in?” they asked, confused, and to be honest, I wanted to know that too.

“Yea? Why should we trust you three?” Flowey snaps at her rudely.

The fish lady had a blank expression at looked at the three of us dead in the eye. “Oh, believe me, if I wanted to hurt the three of you, I would have already done so...besides, we need help keeping up with chores, so why not?” she said blankly, being extremely serious.

The three of us look at each other before looking back at the fish lady. “Alright, fine, we'll go with you guys then.” Flowey sighs as he replies for the three of us.

-end of mini flashback-

Chara's pov

‘Annnnnnd I'm starting to regret to come here...’ I thought to myself as I watched Undyne noogie, Sans, for finishing her story of how they met.

Flowey looked bored as he looks around. “I hate how boring it is...” he says, making Undyne and Sans look at him.

“Well, do a chore or something weed face,” Undyne says calmly as she lets go of Sans.

Flowey glared at Undyne and tried jumping at her, but Frisk holds him. “You bastard say that to my face!” he shouts at her.

The two started yelling, and I grew uncomfortable. Sans noticed me covering my ears and had got the two to stop shouting. I don't know what exactly he told the two. I only know that the shouting had stopped, and Sans was trying to soothe me.

I felt scared and trapped as I curled up against Sans.

Sans' pov

I was gently holding them, well I now know their name is Chara, as they have a small panic attack. I tried to get them back to reality by doing what I learned from my dad when he helped me. I was gently rocking them as I whispered sweet words to them, saying they were safe and that they were ok. 

It took half an hour to soothe Chara, but they are at least resting and at ease...


End file.
